


潜龙勿用（一）

by Shama338



Category: super-vocal|声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shama338/pseuds/Shama338
Summary: 战后新秩序AU，龙嘎





	潜龙勿用（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 这对青年，这个夏天，决定做一件大事

太平洋航空母舰蓝鲸号会议室。七区联合会议。

郑云龙漫不经心地把玩着桌上的名字牌。

对面的人一脸严肃地听总一区秘书的汇报。一身松枝绿军装笔挺，头发微鬈，用发胶往后梳成背头，额前掉落下几缕碎发，金丝单边镜里一帧一帧过着报告内容。那人看得认真，一张俏脸冷冰冰的，浓眉微皱，嘴角也往下扯。

郑云龙咔嗒一声关了自己的单边镜。

他不认为波特曼那老头今年的总结会有什么不同——主题只会有三个：哭穷、加税、交粮食。总一区和二区“高等人”们穷奢极欲的生活方式早就惹其他区民众不满了，最近第五区频繁爆发游行和停工抗议，老头迟早完蛋。

还不如好好看看阿云嘎。

为了七区的两个水下作战团能尽早适应新一批小型水滴潜水艇，他在海上待了半年。

他们俩快半年没见了。

正巧阿云嘎抬眼，撞进郑云龙若有所思的眼睛里。

那双眼睛里盛了四月的春水，满得即将溢出来。

眼神交汇，阿云嘎禁不住心里一颤，却还要装出一副穷凶极恶的样子，狠狠地剜郑云龙一眼。

郑云龙真是爱煞了他这副摸样，还不如直接拿羽毛挠他的心脏呢，痒得发麻了都。于是忍不住从背后站着的副官张超那里要来一张纸，扑簌扑簌写了一列数字，再像小学生作弊一般，把纸条揉成一团，隔着会议桌踢过去。

阿云嘎脸上不动声色，实则吓了一跳。他以为郑云龙这么大胆，竟是要众目睽睽下过来扒他裤子，而后不禁暗自为自己龌龊的想法感到脸红。

在桌子下翻开纸条一看，写着一串奇怪的数字2，3，5，89。

C,D,E,K。

DECK。甲板。

还好会议桌上群情激愤，没人注意到他俩的小动作。

“这是赤裸裸的谋杀！”四区代指挥官马佳拍案而起，“目前我区粮食上缴比例高达90%，赋税30%，农户耕户一年到头辛苦劳作，粮食却所剩无几。再加税交粮就没法活啦！”

“马佳‘少将’！”二区指挥官西蒙用力咳了两声，“注意你的言辞！联盟资源不足，人口众多，各区总得齐心协力……咳咳……“

马佳怒发冲冠，帽子都掉了，“西蒙‘上将’！那怎么不见一区二区加税交粮？总一区的小姐们一杯下午茶咖啡，能买我区一个四口之家一周的压缩口粮！”他脾气火爆，此刻恨不得掀了会议桌，仅存的理智摇摇欲坠，只得转头寻求帮忙。

却只见五区指挥官坎迪斯一副唯唯诺诺的样子，说，“我，我没意见……”

废物！

马佳望向郑云龙，他是目前唯一能指望的人。

郑云龙管辖的第七区是海洋区，捕捞业养殖业发达，每年粮食上缴数在七个区中居于首位，居民生活相对富足。这次加税交粮的提升幅度过大，对七区经济和生活水平都是一个不小的打击。

只见郑云龙摘了洁白的军帽，单手扒了把头发，身体自在地靠在椅背上，懒洋洋地望过来，“我不同意加税。”

马佳露出一个了然的表情。

郑云龙突然往前倾，双手在会议桌上交叉，望向会议全程不发一语的总指挥，“尊敬的波特曼上将，您知道第七军下属一个六级士官一个月挣多少钱吗？两千西格玛，勉强能养活一家三口——这还是高级士官，不算普通渔民。加税30%，粮食上缴比例加10%，您知道这意味着什么吗？这对一区二区的少爷小姐们来说，不过是多吃一顿鱼子酱；而对平民来说，却是赶尽杀绝。”

会议桌尽头，满头白发的波特曼总指挥官缓缓睁开眼睛，像聚焦一般看了郑云龙很久。

“加税交粮的新政策将于今年十月开始实施。散会。”

咔擦一声，马佳的单边镜被他徒手掰折了。他双目通红，像是要发怒，又像是要哭。

郑云龙耸了耸肩，起身往甲板上走。

他早知结局如此。

马佳就是太傻，才会跟傻逼讲道理。

从会议室出来，要穿过机库旁的走廊才能到达舰岛的电梯。

阿云嘎已经在舰岛旁的甲板上了。

他背对郑云龙站着，一身军装礼服越发衬得身条挺拔，宽肩直背，腰间一条系枪的黑色皮带，箍着那精瘦有力的细腰，往下蔓延是绝世翘臀和两条长腿。

郑云龙砸了咂嘴，点了一根烟，走近一看才发现阿云嘎盯着海里嬉戏的宽吻海豚在发呆。

两人便这么不说话，静静站着。

郑云龙吞云吐雾几番，还剩半截烟，烟斗漫无目的地敲在栏杆上。

阿云嘎皱眉看他，他赶紧把烟掐了，谄媚地笑一个。

阿云嘎没头没尾地冒出一句，“你晒黑了。”

“喜欢吗？”

“像骆驼。”

“……”

阿云嘎本想答喜欢，转念一想不知这人要怎么占他便宜，说完这句便紧紧闭上嘴，再不肯回应。掉头走回船员住舱的时候还在思考，差点撞到船舱门。

郑云龙的烟斗敲了十二下，代表今晚十二点见。

想到这里不禁脸颊发热。

他的副官方书剑迎面走来，他赶紧调整表情，恢复那副不容侵犯的冷冽模样。

\----------

这个夏天罕见的少雨。

一望无垠的海面一片平静，偶尔有大鱼浅浅掠过，船灯映出一圈圈涟漪。上弦月无云遮挡，漫天星辰倾泻，碎在海面上。

阿云嘎简单梳洗了一番，穿上黑色T恤和迷彩裤——他不想显得过于期待，所以连止汗喷雾都是用的无味版，但出门的时候想了想，还是把行李箱里的马苏里拉芝士包装好，再捎上一包苏打饼干和一盒圣女果。

郑云龙已经在底层B8舱门等着了。他也穿着海军蓝的迷彩裤，头发显然刚洗过，橘子味的洗发水，湿漉漉地带着点雾气。一见到阿云嘎，脸上是显而易见的欢欣雀跃。

“嘎子，这批S2000真的不错，”郑云龙掏出身份卡一刷，B8武器库的舱门开了，里面陈列着一批崭新的小型潜水艇，“最小型号的S2000-C只能搭载2人，但是战斗力可以毁掉半个航空母舰。斯拉夫人还是牛逼，哈哈。”

郑云龙带着阿云嘎绕过一排潜水艇，来到武器库最深处的舱门，门外是搭桥通道，连接着护航潜艇和一艘S2000-C。

虽然是迷你潜艇，但S2000-C的空间与旧潜水器不同，足够两个成年人自由走动。头顶是两层抗压玻璃，日本黑潮带来的浮游生物在浩瀚无际的浅海区域散发着冷光，一群蝠鲼扇动鱼翅游过，张口便吃，划出一道道荧光。

虽不是第一次见，但阿云嘎还是看得入神。

郑云龙收了搭桥，启动自动驾驶模式往深海里开，转头看见那人呆呆立在厅中，深邃五官随着浮游生物散发出的冷光忽明忽灭，再也忍不住心头炙热，一把把人压在仪表盘上就吻了上去。粗糙的舌面撬开阿云嘎的贝齿，扫过他的牙龈，逼迫他的软舌共舞。

结束一个热吻，两人都气喘吁吁。

郑云龙从口袋里掏出安全套和一小罐润滑剂，问道：“你自己来还是我来？”

阿云嘎双眸半阖，也不说话。蝶翼般的睫毛被仪表盘一闪一闪的红光照着，在下眼睑投射两弯毛茸茸的弧度。

“操。”郑云龙剥了自己的白色T恤扔在地板上，急急忙忙地解皮带。

郑云龙属于不练则已，随便练练就满身肌肉虬结那种人，最近几月晒得多，T恤下面的皮肤比手臂和脖子白一个色号，宽肩上训练扛枪秃了两块皮，长了红嫩嫩的新肉。锁骨挂着一条银色链子，链坠是个子弹头。

阿云嘎也想得紧了。看见这样的郑云龙，再顾不得矜持，抬腿就褪了迷彩裤，往边上一踢，长腿往郑云龙的窄腰上缠去。他抬起下巴，声音有点沙哑，“亲我。”

潜水艇行至设定深度，停了下来。两人被这刹车一晃，倒在地上，牙齿嗑在一起，疼得直皱眉头。

“操。你究竟会不会开。”阿云嘎也骂了一句脏话，激得郑云龙双目发红，伸手就往他身下探，抓住小嘎撸了几下，果不其然听到一声轻喘。

他就喜欢看阿云嘎冷若冰霜的面具一块块碎掉的样子。

“我只会骑马。”

阿云嘎肤色很白，体毛很少，骨架高大漂亮，肌肉线条流畅，倒像是欧罗巴人种。胸膛上一条伤疤从左至右延绵到锁骨，胸前两点浅褐色颤颤巍巍，周围的皮肤遇到空气，浮起一点一点小疙瘩。郑云龙腾不出手来，只好急不可耐得低头去咬那小点，吻到疤痕处放轻了力道，伸舌头轻舔，虔诚得像个最忠实的信徒。

阿云嘎的腰终于软了下来。

郑云龙挤了满手润滑剂，两指并拢探入阿云嘎的后穴，那里已经情动，湿润而柔软，不费丝毫力气就能伸进全部指节。他目不转睛地盯着阿云嘎的脸，那人眉尖轻蹙，双眸失神，咬得下唇发白却仍时不时溢出一两声呻吟。

还能忍就不是男人。

郑云龙抬起上半身，用牙齿撕开避孕套的包装。

阿云嘎离了温热，迷迷糊糊地聚焦。热汗在郑云龙的锁骨汇聚成河，沿着肌肉的纹理顺流而下。忧郁深情的双眸凝视着他，仿佛下一秒就要把他扯进浩瀚无垠的深海中，万劫不复。

性感得无可救药。

阿云嘎身体先于理智，缓缓打开双腿，伸手勾着自己的膝盖，拨开绝世翘臀。

没有任何缓冲，郑云龙撞了进去。

太久没做了。阿云嘎一声尖叫哽在喉咙，脑袋暂停运转。身上那人早已失了理智，一下比一下用力，简直是要把他干死，他只能瞪大眼睛张着嘴，像一条搁浅的鱼一样呼吸。

毫无章法地撞了几十下，郑云龙终于回过神来。他撑着的手臂青筋暴起，才勉强能控制下自己继续冲撞的欲望，费心找找身下人的敏感点。小龙在软穴里磨磨蹭蹭，终于扫过一粒突起，身下人发出几不可闻的一声轻喘。

就是这儿。

他朝着那块突起用力冲撞，每次都拔出到穴口再连根撞入，嘴里还要不干不净地说些浑话，问他爽不爽，龙哥大不大。阿云嘎已然丢了魂，除了尖叫再也说不出什么话。不知过了多久，郑云龙腹部一凉，竟是小嘎哆哆嗦嗦地射了精，身下人眼中的情潮化作春雨，淅淅沥沥流了满脸泪。他终于控制不住，胡乱撞了几下，射了出来。

两人并肩躺在地板上，望着玻璃外的景色。

阿云嘎理所当然地用郑云龙的T恤擦拭满身狼藉，而后又迅速换上不可侵犯的神色。若不是空气中残余的情欲味道和他红肿的眼皮，旁人甚至猜不出他刚经历一场激烈情事。

潜水器沉得足够深。

一群夜光游水母在玻璃外的世界尽情舞蹈，伞体收缩又伸展，大的有人类的一臂长，小的簇拥成群，在一片漆黑中划出霓虹灯般的光彩。夜光乌贼舒展触手，穿梭在众多水母中，格外惬意。忽然潜水器一阵晃动，两人定睛一看，一头头额巨大的抹香鲸摆尾游过，张嘴吃了乌贼，水母们被巨大的水流冲散四处，待抹香鲸离去又缓缓聚成星河。

这是属于郑云龙的浪漫。

阿云嘎想起他们还在军校的时候，郑云龙刚学会驾驶潜水器，便兴冲冲地拉着他出海。他们在印度尼西亚群岛的浅海里接吻，看着五颜六色的珊瑚礁，看着色彩斑斓的热带鱼，将少年隐秘的深情，倾注进这一片汪洋大海。

他们之间从不说爱。

沉默是一种默契，彼此是彼此的手足。

一个眼神，一声叹息，便是千言万语。

他们之间，从不用说爱。

郑云龙缓过神来，伸手想从裤兜里掏烟。

阿云嘎冷冷看他，“海底抽烟，找死？”

郑云龙的手尴尬地停在半空，只好抻直了去揽阿云嘎的肩。

阿云嘎也由着他，伸手抓过出门前仔细包装的礼物递给他。

“哝。”

郑云龙掂了掂，意会过来，脸上神情复杂。

“我记得你那里不产这个。老头那要的？”

阿云嘎伸腿踹了他一下。软绵绵地，实在没有力气。

“傻逼，我买的。”

郑云龙又忍不住露出傻笑。拆了包装，拿两块苏打饼干夹着一片马苏里拉，嚼了满嘴浓香就去吻阿云嘎，然后又往嘴里扔了一颗圣女果，唇齿交缠，淌了阿云嘎满脸汁水。

“嘎子，我又想了。”

“滚蛋，你妈的。说正事。”

郑云龙干笑两声，只好作罢。

“四区那个红毛，是你亲自动的手？报告说用的原始武器。”

阿云嘎扯下腰带上的左轮手枪，借着夜光游水母的微光，着迷一般，细细查看手中的枪。

“可靠，才是最重要的品质。马佳必须上位，他是联合四区最关键的人。”

“是时候了。五区最近频繁暴动。”

“不急。派人过去看看。”

“我派人过去了。还没来得及跟你说。”

阿云嘎忍不住露出一抹笑，“藏了四年那个重型武器？”

“啊。掀翻五区。”

“很好。”

郑云龙跳起来操作仪表盘，嘴里叼了一根烟，却不敢点。

他们得赶在天亮之前回到航空母舰。

\----------

第五区。奥兰治河沿岸某矿场。

南半球正值冬季，非洲西南部天气干旱寒冷，到矿场接近收工的时间，附近草场已经开始结霜。

龚子棋倒完一车沙石，抬头看了眼前方把守矿场的几个白色装甲警卫。

第五区虽然占据全球90%的矿场，但指挥官形同虚设，直接派兵驻守的是总一区的指挥官，产出全部交由总一区进行支配。五区处于散养状态，区民贫穷，受教育程度低，宗教繁多且互不相容，苛捐重税，经常发生暴动。

兔子逼急了还咬人呢。

最近暴动多了，四区指挥官带兵镇压，一枪被人崩了。

一个上了年纪的矿工推车经过，被地上的石头绊了一跤，沙石洒了满地。横竖不过一瞬间，白衣卫举起激光枪，瞄准，射击，一枪毙命。

肉被烧糊的味道飘散开来。

整个矿场的工人纷纷停下了手头的工作，脸上的表情渐渐从麻木转成不敢置信，再转成愤怒。

认识老矿工的几个工友冲上前揪住了开枪的白衣卫，远处几个白衣卫开始胡乱扫射，嘴里大声喊着，“蹲下！双手放头上！”

龚子棋掂了掂手中的手提掘土机，往最近一个白衣卫的面罩上砸去。钻头轰隆隆地破开玻璃面罩，鲜血从白衣卫的脸上争先恐后地涌出。

他死了。白色的身体像蛆一般扭曲着，躺倒在沙石地上。

其他矿工也有不怕死的，仗着人多把几个白衣卫紧紧压制住，见状也捞起就手的工具就砸，鲜血渗进泥土里，染红了一方土地。

龚子棋站上一处小土坡，手里拿着白衣卫身上的扩音器。

“第五区的兄弟们！我们有手有脚，辛勤劳动，跟一区那些上等人有什么区别？难道因为我们生于斯长于斯，我们就活该被奴役，被屠杀吗？你们服气吗？”

“不服气！”

“拿起你们的武器！我们捍卫自己的权利！我们要面包！我们要自由！”

声音由远至近，轰轰隆隆地汇成一片。

远处草场上休息的工人们也凑了过来，手里拿着电锯和掘土机。

“我们要面包！我们要自由！”

\----------

方书剑端着早餐敲了敲舱门。

“进来。”

阿云嘎带着金丝单边镜在浏览时事新闻，一头鬈发梳成背头，衬衫笔挺，神情冷漠。

第五区起义了。

他叫住想退出房间的方书剑。

“把蔡程昱叫过来。”

TBC.


End file.
